1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a cleaning, washing and sterilizing solution which is easily and effectively applied to industrial, household and environment fields in order to wash, clean and sterilize medical instruments, nursing products, foodstuff, farm products, marine products, dishes, cooking utensils, surrounds, facilities, fiber products, machine parts, machine goods, various containers, electrical communication components, vehicles and so on, and a washing, cleaning and sterilizing system using such a washing, cleaning and sterilizing solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic solvents and detergents have been used in order to clean or wash fiber products, machine parts, machinery, various containers, electrical communication devices, vehicles and so on.
Detergents, organic solvents and so on have been generally used in order to clean or wash medical instruments, nursing products, foodstuff, farm products, marine products, dishes, cooking utensils, surrounds, facilities, fiber products, machine parts, machine goods, various containers, electrical communication components, vehicles and so on. However, some contaminants are too stubborn to be cleaned by detergents or to be extraction-cleaned by organic solvents. Further, removed contaminants are dissolved into the detergent or organic solvent. Such contaminated detergents or solvents have to be discarded as wastewater or waste fluid, which is a serious social problem.
The applicant has proposed (1) “Cleaning Water Producing Mechanism” in Japanese Patent Application No. H06-282247, in which a cleaning solution made of an electrolyzed sodium chloride or sodium bromide is used to clean and sterilize broilers, eggs, vegetables and so on without using any detergent. Although this mechanism is effective in removing blood or protein-related contaminants or stains compared with existing bleaches, it is not totally satisfactory.
Further, the applicant has proposed (2) “Sterile Washing Method for Medical Implement and Apparatus Therefore” in Japanese Patent Application No. H10-046239, in which an aqueous solution containing sodium chloride and potassium bromide at an appropriate concentration and inorganic acid is mixed and electrolyzed so as to have a pH value of 6 to 8. The obtained solution can sterilize medical instruments such as endoscopes, which are stained with spore forming bacteria. However, the solution suffers from a somewhat reduced effect on protein-related contaminants like blood, and tends to rust metal instruments.
Usually, a cleaning and sterilizing solution produced by electrolyzing a saline solution is very effective when it tends to the weak acid side. Therefore, salt is added during the electrolysis. However, it is difficult for such a solution to sufficiently clean and wash protein-related contaminants (such as blood, milk, secretions or the like), fat, oil and so on. An acidic electrolyte solution is effective in cleaning or washing, but has a problem of causing metallic corrosion, and has not been widely applied to cleaning, washing and sterilizing metallic medical instruments, vehicles, machinery, machine components and so on.
The present invention has as an object to overcome the foregoing problems related to cleaning, washing and sterilizing of medical instruments, nursing products, foodstuff, farm products, marine products, dishes, cooking utensils, surrounds, facilities, fiber products, machine parts, machine goods, various containers, electrical communication components, vehicles and so on. The invention provides a method and a device for cleaning, washing or sterilizing the foregoing objects through oxidation decomposition without using detergents, organic solvents or the like.
The washing, cleaning and sterilizing solution is re-electrolyzed and purified, and can be repeatedly used without refilling fresh water. The solution can wash, clean and sterilize objects without generating any wastewater or waste fluid.
Even if an electrolyte solution contains chloride ions, it can be electrolyzed without generating any chloride gases which are harmful to eyes or skin, or cause corrosion or rust on metal objects. Further, if the electrolyte solution is mild alkali, it is as effective as or more effective than an electrolyte solution containing hypochlorous soda, active oxygen and so on. The invention intends to provide a method and device for producing a washing, cleaning and sterilizing solution that is applicable to a variety of fields, and is easy and inexpensive to produce.